Apartment 214
by Emulemur
Summary: Lisbeth Salander was sick of the new girl down the hall, blasting her music as if no one else lived on this floor. This was not going to work out.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my story got taken down because the summary had some swears in it (oops!) which i think is a little excessive, i mean they could have given me a warning. Anyways, here it is again. No new chapters, just reposting what had already been up. Sorry for any inconvenience. And just for the record, I own Andy and that's about it, so this can count as my disclaimer for the whole story.**

* * *

Lisbeth Sanders was getting tired of the bitch down the hall, constantly blaring her shit music. It had been 6 and a half days since the new girl had moved in. A very noisy 6 and a half days, and Lisbeth had about all she could take of the girl's lack of common courtesy. Music would leak out from apartment #214 all day, every day. Even when the girl went out, Lisbeth distinctively hearing the slamming of the creaky door every single time, the music stayed on. As if the girl needed it to greet her when she got back.

Lisbeth was not one to go out of her way to confront a person of no interest like this, but enough was enough. She had gotten practically no sleep since the stranger had moved in and just wanted peace and quiet. Several of Lisbeth's neighbors had gone over to #214 to ask the girl to quiet down, only to receive a snarky comment and a door slammed in their face. Lisbeth had even tried to find her through the apartment building's online records of tenants, only to come up with a document acknowledging that someone did in fact live there, but with no name. And so, that Thursday morning, at 9:44am, Lisbeth snapped.

Walking with strong, long strides, Lisbeth exits her apartment, turns left, and walks all the way down the hall, the shrill of the girl's music getting stronger every step. Apartment #214. Her balled up fist bangs on the door 3 times. For a second, Lisbeth considers the fact that the pounding of the door might not be heard over the music. That thought is interrupted by the door swinging open.

Five feet, four inches tall. Grey eyes. Dark brown hair, long. Freckles, pale, slender, no makeup, bowl of ramen in her hand. Her stance makes it clear she has every intention of treating Lisbeth like she has treated every other neighbor who has come to her door. She has a loose, shredded white wife-beater on, clearing exposing the dark purple bra underneath it. Lisbeth didn't notice what she was wearing as pants, she didn't care. None of what she had noticed about her mattered. She just wanted the music to stop.

'Shut your music off.' Lisbeth calmly said, secretly irritated with the girl's empty facial expression. The girl smirked, raising an eyebrow.

'What, you don't like my music?' The girl rested her forearm on the door, clearly amused

'It's on constantly.' Lisbeth made strong eye contact, asserting her dominance over the newcomer. Unfortunately, the stranger had no intention of backing down.

'I'm well aware of that.' The girl kept eye contact with Lisbeth, dropping her smirk.

'You aren't the only one living on this floor.' Lisbeth did not raise her voice; this issue was not worth it.

'I'm well aware of that too.' The girl dropped her forearm and grabbed the doorknob, fully intent on closing the door on Lisbeth.

'Your name isn't on the lease, which means you're an illegal tenant. If you don't shut your music off, I'll report you.' Lisbeth stated, as the door slammed close. Several seconds later, the door opened back up.

'Lisbeth, right?' The girl asked, eyes narrowed. She didn't take too well to threats. Lisbeth doesn't answer, unsure of how the girl could know her name.

'I'm Andy, and you know what, you're right. My music shouldn't be on all the time. I apologize.' Andy turns and heads for the small living room, which Lisbeth can see is already messy after barely a week of living there. The music shuts off and Andy returns. She gives Lisbeth a sweet smile, obviously fake, and asks if that's better. Lisbeth answers with a curt 'yes' and they both part ways. Lisbeth feels the girl's eyes on her back as she walks back to her door, and hears the door slam down the hall as she reaches for her own door's doorknob. Lisbeth walks to the kitchen and as she reaches for her mug, the blaring of the music returns. Skipping a beat, Lisbeth's hand knocks into the mug, sending it shattering onto the tile floor.

She closes her eyes and exhales an irritated breath. This was not going to work out well.


	2. Chapter 2

It is now almost noon as Lisbeth realizes she is in dire need of certain household items. She makes a mental list as she grabs a jacket, her wallet, and heads for the door. As she steps through, she catches a glimpse of Andy, hair high in a ponytail and dressed in much too little for the current weather, turning the corner of the hall and heading for the stairs. Lisbeth puts the key in the lock, turns it, and is about turn to leave, when she stops. She turns back to look at Andy's door, all the way at the end of the hallway. As she takes a hesitant step towards it, she considers her options. If the door was open, she could easily go in and turn the music off herself, hopefully giving everyone, including her, a couple of hours of peace. Lisbeth decides this idea is favorable, and quickly makes her way to door #214. She's in luck, Andy has left it open.

Though this apartment has only been lived in barely a week, it is a total and utter mess. There is trash, food containers and dishes littering the table in the kitchen. Books, sketchpads, mugs, and several other unidentifiable objects lay on the floor of the living room. There are articles of clothing simply everywhere. Lisbeth finds it mind boggling that someone can make this much of a mess in such a short time. But never mind that, she's only here to turn the music off. On the counter of the kitchen, she finds a large stereo, with an ipod sitting on top. She grabs it and shuts it off. The difference in noise levels is almost uncomfortable. Lisbeth turns, walks out, and starts heading to the store at the street corner.

Barely half an hour later, Lisbeth returns with 2 plastic bags in hand. Entering her apartment, she heads to the kitchen and sets them down on the table. Halfway through the process of putting everything away, she hears a knock at her door. Andy, of course. Lisbeth sighs and swings the door open. Andy is barely wearing any clothes at all, just a black shorts bra and running shorts. Her cheeks are scarlet red and a thin layer of sweat covers her face and chest.

'Can I help you?' Lisbeth asks, knowing exactly why Andy is at her door.

'You came into my apartment while I was gone.' Andy states, knowing fully well Lisbeth did. Lisbeth noticed Andy's flared nostrils, jaw locked, eyes narrowed. Visible anger. Lisbeth decides she likes this facial expression better than the emotionless and amused ones she saw that morning.

'I thought it'd be a nice break from everyone.' Lisbeth crosses her arms and stands up straighter.

'Well there's your mistake. You don't get to think about anything in my apartment. If you ever go in there again, there will be hell to pay.' Andy's facial expression gets calmer as she finishes her threat and backs away. Lisbeth watches her walk all the way down the hall, and makes eye contact as Andy turns back around, right before disappearing behind her door. A few seconds later, the music comes back on, louder than ever. Dubstep, Lisbeth thinks. She groans and rubs her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbeth sits on her couch and sets both her feet on the small wooden table in front of her. She's thinking of Andy, of course, which annoys her to no end. There is nothing special about the girl down the hall, so why is it Lisbeth is so curious about her? Perhaps it's simply her physique, but Lisbeth doubts that, she's never been that shallow. But she has always been curious. This is why when the music stopped at around 10:36pm and Lisbeth didn't hear the familiar slamming of the door indicating Andy leaving, her curiosity got the best of her.

Lisbeth now find herself knocking on apartment #214. It's almost awkward, not hearing the music. After several second with no answer or sound coming from inside, she starts to turn away.

'Come in.' She hears the answer faintly and almost hesitates. What was she even there for? But ultimately, she opens the door and steps into the apartment.

Andy is sitting on the floor in the hallway leading to the bedroom, bouncing a red rubber ball against the wall across from her. She doesn't turn her head to acknowledge Lisbeth's presence.

'Yes?' Andy's face holds no emotion. Lisbeth isn't sure what to say.

'Your music isn't on.' The situation is awkward. What is Lisbeth even doing here? She's not one to bother with people like this.

'Yup. Thought that was what you wanted?'

'Didn't expect you to actually turn it off.'

'Want me to turn it back on?' Andy keeps bouncing the ball, face void of any indicator of her mood

'Definitely not.' Lisbeth almost cracks a small smile. Andy does. Lisbeth takes several steps forward and takes a seat on the floor, against the wall opposite of Andy. Andy stops bouncing the ball. Both with one leg folded up against them, one straight out, they stare at each other. Like two animals, each curious of the other, but equally as suspicious of the other's intention. Neither sure of how close they're willing to get to quench that curiosity, while still keeping their best interest a priority.

Once again Andy starts throwing the ball against the wall and catching it. She throws with her right hand, catches with the left, her eyes never leaving the ball. And then something on Andy's forearm catches Lisbeth's eye. On both her forearms are jagged red scars, obviously self-inflicted. Lisbeth is surprised, she didn't picture Andy as that kind of person. But now that she takes a closer look at Andy, certain things come into focus. There's a thick scar on her ear, where an earring was obviously ripped out. By the way it has heeled up, it probably happened a long time ago. Which made Lisbeth wonder, how old was Andy? She looked about 20 or 21, only a couple of years younger than herself.

Next thing Lisbeth knew, the red rubber ball smacked her in the cheek.

'Hey! What the hell was that for?' The red ball rolled away to the middle of the living room.

'Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?' Andy raised an eyebrow, sounding more amused than annoyed. Lisbeth sighed, what was up with this girl? Before Lisbeth could respond, Andy spoke up.

'What were you staring at?' Andy's gray eyes dug into Lisbeth's equally light colored ones. Lisbeth pointed to her ear.

'Your ear. Fight?' Andy smirked and slightly smiled, as if recalling a fond memory.

'Something like that.' Andy knew Lisbeth was curious, and she was purposely being vague. What was it about Andy that pulled Lisbeth in so much?

'And your forearms.' Lisbeth mentioned, digging deeper, hoping to learn something new. Andy looked down at her arms, lightly dragging her fingertips across them. She didn't seem to regret them. She intertwined her hands and set them on her lap, resting her head back against the wall.

'Do they make you uncomfortable?' Andy asked, with a mischievous grin on her face, hoping the answer would be yes. Lisbeth smirked.

'Please.' Lisbeth had been through much too much to be put off by something like scars. She had plenty of her own. Andy was entertained by this answer, knowing there was so much more to Lisbeth that met the eye.

'So what's with the get-up?' Andy asked, Lisbeth frowning in response.

'What do you mean?'

'The black clothes, heavy black eyeliner, piercings, haircut, and hostile demeanor. What's up with it, a warning to stay away?' Lisbeth wasn't sure how to respond, she did not often get asked a question like this.

'Something like that.' Lisbeth simply answers, earning a smile and even a small laugh from Andy. Lisbeth notes her smile. It was pretty. And then the investigator side of her surfaces. Teeth so straight, it could only be the result of years of braces. So she wasn't poor, or at least her parents hadn't been. Andy has multiple piercing in her ear. On her left ear, there were 3 in the earlobe, and an industrial. In her right ear, 2 in the lobe, on in the cartilage, and a tragus. It was odd to see someone with so many piercings in their ears, without any on their face. People don't usually have it that way. And every stud she has is either gold or sterling silver, Lisbeth is even pretty sure one is diamond. Why would Andy have that many expensive rings and live in a dump like this?

'Yea, you're definitely a thinker.' Andy says with an amused expression on her slightly freckled face.

'What do you mean?' Lisbeth replies.

'You're one of those quiet people that are constantly thinking. Am I right?' Andy knew she was. This caught Lisbeth slightly off guard, not that she showed it. She was usually the one trying to read others, whether for work or personal reasons. When it came to the other way around, others mostly judged her. Andy wasn't like that. She was looking and actually seeing. Lisbeth wasn't sure she liked that too much.

'I suppose.' Andy rolls her eyes and gets up, gesturing for Lisbeth to follow. They head into the kitchen, where Andy grabs a box of Oreos, a glass, milk, and sits on the floor. Lisbeth looks at her from the doorway, still standing. She felt awkward; she wasn't one for pointless socializing. So why didn't she just leave? Andy looks up at her while dipping an Oreo in the glass of milk.

'You gonna join me?' Andy asked. Lisbeth hesitates, but ultimately sits against the cabinets opposite of Andy.

'What is it with you and sitting on the floor?' Lisbeth asks, fairly sure the answer has to do with the clutter covering every single surface of the apartment. Andy shrugs.

'I like the perspective I guess.' Hm, Lisbeth hadn't expected that. The kitchen did look pretty different from this angle. Andy slides the glass of milk and box of Oreos over to her.

'No thanks.' Lisbeth slides them back over to Andy. Andy's eyes go wide and confused.

'But…They're double stuf.' Andy says, as if refusing the Oreos was the more ridiculous thing in the world.

'I don't know what that means.' Lisbeth replies, to which Andy's eyes practically pop out of her head.

'Means there's more white stuff in the middle. Which is the best part. Sure you don't want any?' Andy asks Lisbeth, waving an Oreo at her. Lisbeth's stomach cramps.

'No thanks.' Lisbeth decides it's time to go. She gets up and heads to the door, hearing Andy's 'see you later' right before exiting. The door closes after her, and she walks down the hall back to her place. She grabs her computer and sets it on the living room table, determined to figure out who Andy is.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbeth was in her kitchen, dipping a double stuf Oreo in a glass of milk, when suddenly the glass was slapped to the side, shattering into a million pieces on the cheap tile floor. Now all she could see were Andy's piercing eyes, staring her straight on, almost searching for something. And then Andy's lips crushed upon hers in an almost violent kiss. Clothes went flying. Sweat. Heat. Lust.

Lisbeth's eyes shot open, breathing hard. Her shirt was soaked through in sweat. She didn't know what to make of the dream. Throwing the covers off her, she headed to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with lukewarm tap water. She leaned against the counter, trying to get the images of a naked Andy out of her mind. She looked out the window, noticing the gray clouds covering the sky. It was definitely going to rain soon. As she looked across the street, she saw a hardly dressed Andy jogging up the street. What was with this girl and running around, barely dressed?

Lisbeth thought back to the previous night on her computer. She had indeed found quite a bit of information on Andy. Andrea Saint-Claire, 22 years old, moved here from France with her family when she was 6, both parents died in a car crash when she was 16, one older brother who is 27. The more interesting parts had been a bit harder to find. Like how she has been arrested for assault, and public indecency. That second part particularly intrigued Lisbeth. Other than that, not much had been worth taking note of.

Lisbeth was glad the music had stopped, for the most part. Sometimes she could still hear a slight hum of Andy's stereo from all the way down the hall, but she would take what she could get. Lisbeth was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She put the glass down and went to open it. A very red-faced and sweaty Andy stood there. Lisbeth wasn't sure if her lips were smiling slightly or smirking. She waited for Andy to speak.

'Hey neighbor, could I borrow a cup of sugar?' Andy asked, eyes smiling.

'Not sure anyone should be baking in a kitchen as hazardous as yours.' Lisbeth answered, going along with the joke. Andy's smile grew a bit, showing teeth, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

'Hey now, nothing wrong with a little clutter. You gonna invite me in?' Lisbeth hesitated, not sure why Andy would want to come inside. But she opened her door wider nonetheless, letting Andy in. Slowly talking a few steps inside, Andy pulled the tie out of her hair, letting the loose waves tumble down to the middle of her back. Lisbeth, taking in the sight of Andy's almost nude back, briefly thought back to the dream she'd had. Mentally shaking herself, she managed to send that thought to the back of her mind.

'Want anything to drink?' Lisbeth walks to the kitchen, taking a seat at the small table near the window.

'No thanks. I just thought since you'd been at my place, it was only fair for me to see yours.'

'Well now you have.'

'Ouch Lisbeth, you want me out already?' Andy asked, clearly not offended one bit. Lisbeth didn't reply, so Andy went on.

'I was thinking of checking out that club down the street tonight. You been?'

'Couple of times.'

'Is it any good?'

'Yea, it's a good time.' Lisbeth recalled several very good times she'd had there.

'Well maybe I'll see you there then.' Andy said as she walked backwards out of the kitchen, a coy expression on her face, before walking out of Lisbeth's apartment. Hmm, Lisbeth thought, maybe she would.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy walked back into her apartment and headed for the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and stared. Maybe Lisbeth had a point with that hazardous kitchen comment. The mess had spread everywhere, and considering how short of time Andy had been there, it was pretty ridiculous. So Andy grabbed a trash bag from under the sink and started piling the trash into it.

By hour 3, the mess was almost completely gone. Though there was still a lot of junk sitting around, the trash had been thrown out, and the kitchen completely scrubbed down. Standing in the middle of the living room, Andy smiled, proud of herself. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. It was a small room, but in it was a queen size bed and a dresser. Her favorite part of the window, because it had a windowsill she could sit on, which is what she spent most of her nights doing. Sitting there and reading, taking pauses to start up at the moon and stars. That was basically all Andy had done since she had moved in, which is why she needed tonight so badly. A night out and dancing would be good for her. And if she was lucky, she'd see Lisbeth there.

Andy wasn't sure what it was about Lisbeth that interested her so much. Maybe it was how she looked. How she tried to scare everyone off with the clothes, piercings, and that attitude. But Andy saw straight through that. That's not to say Andy didn't think Lisbeth was tough, but Andy saw the toughness in her eyes, not her haircut or combat boots. Lisbeth was interesting and different. Andy was sick of the people out there. As she sat on the windowsill, she looked at the passersby. They were all so ordinary, living their lives so plainly. She was sick of seeing the same suits on businessmen, the same haircut on high school girls, the same brands on the wannabe models, and the same goddamn attitude on ever inhabitant in this place. She didn't want to deal with that part of society anymore. And so there was Lisbeth. Andy was inexplicably drawn to her.

With the rest of the day spent reading, Andy decided to was time to get ready to go out. She took her clothes off and looked in the crappy mirror in the bathing while the shower water warmed up. She turned her head slightly to the right and brushed her hands over her sides. All the running she'd been doing lately had done her good. Her stomach had flattened out a bit, and her waist had gotten a bit more pronounced. Her breast, well they would always stay their normal C cup. She turned 90 degrees. As for her butt, as toned as it was, it would always be just a white girl ass. Sighing, she stepped into the shower, telling herself how no girl was ever content with her body. She couldn't help but wonder how Lisbeth's looked without all the layers of clothing.

Roughly 2 hours later, Andy found herself in the middle of a huge crowd, dancing to music she didn't know, but loved nonetheless. The bass pounded through her. She was right, she had needed this terribly. A smile graced her lips as she kept moving her hips. Some tall blond girl came up to her, threw her hands up and screams. She was obviously thrashed, but that didn't matter to Andy. She pulled the girl closer and kept dancing.

Andy was getting incredibly too hot. Time for a drink, she thought. She wiggled through the crowd and came up to the bar, asking for 2 shots of vodka and a water. Handing the barman a bill, she grabbed both shots and did them both, one right after the other. Grabbing the water bottle, Andy turned to lean against the bar. She scanned the crowd, looking for the one person she actually wanted to socialize with. Sure enough, she spotted Lisbeth at a table, staring straight at her. Andy smiled, pushed off the bar, and started towards the table, her eyes never leaving Lisbeth's.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbeth had arrived slightly after 11pm and headed straight for a table. It was extremely crowded that night. The dance floor was packed, and every seat at the bar was taken. Lisbeth's eyes began to wonder around, looking for Andy. She was curious as to how Andy would look tonight. Andy didn't put much effort into her looks when she was home, so Lisbeth was curious as to how much effort she would put into her looks when she went out. Lisbeth was having a hard time figuring her out, but there was nothing she loved more than a puzzle.

Her eyes fell on Andy on the dance floor, her eyes closed and hands in the air. It was hard to keep track of her with so many bodies pressed up against her, but the skin tight blue dress she was wearing helped Lisbeth's eyes keep track of her. Whether that was because of the brightness of the color or because she simply couldn't pry her eyes away, she wasn't sure. Lisbeth smirked when a very drunk blond came up to Andy and screamed. But Andy didn't seem to mind, grabbing her and continuing dancing. Lisbeth sat there with no intention of making her presence known to Andy. However when Andy left the dance floor, she headed straight to the bar, barely noticing Lisbeth only several feet away from her. Two shots of vodka later, Lisbeth's eyes finally fell on Lisbeth. Andy smiled but Lisbeth's face stayed neutral, curious as to how things tonight would play out. Andy certainly didn't seem as innocent here as she did when she was in her apartment eating Oreos on the floor.

"You made it." Andy stated as she slowly sat down on the high chair opposite of Lisbeth.

"It would seem so. I'm surprised." Lisbeth said, making Andy raise an eyebrow

"Surprised? About what?"

"For your first night here, you seem to fit right in. Usually this place intimidates new comers."

"Well it's not like this is the only town with a good nightclub. Just cause I'm new to town, doesn't mean I'm new to this scene."

"I suppose that's true."

"But you seem pretty comfortable, must come here often then."

"Often enough." Lisbeth and Andy just sat there looking at each. Neither one was sure of what to say next, so Andy spoke next.

"Want to dance?"

"I don't dance." Andy frowned, why go to nightclub if not to dance?

"Then what do you do when you come here?"

"I like the atmosphere." Ok, Andy thought, that didn't really answer her question. Lisbeth noticed Andy's curiosity rising, so she continued.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but I've already had way too much." Lisbeth smirked.

"You're drunk?"

"Oh yes. I was even before those last 2 shots, so I'm definitely good to go now." Lisbeth was surprised, she didn't seem drunk. Sure her steps had been slower than usual, but she assumed that was from the 4 inch heels Andy was wearing. Her words weren't slurred. Her cheeks were really red, though Lisbeth had assumed that was from all the dancing.

"You don't seem drunk."

"I have good control. But trust me, that delay between what you see and what your brain registers that usually happens when you're drunk? Definitely there."

"Hope you don't have to drive home anytime soon."

"I walked here."

"You walked?"

"It was only 6 blocks. Besides, I don't have a car, so it wasn't much of a choice." No car? That was rather odd.

"I can give you a ride home." Lisbeth looked at Andy square in the eyes, and Andy did the same. A slow smile creeped up on Andy's face.

"Right now?" Lisbeth understood what Andy was implying. A smirk and several seconds later, both women got up from their table and walked towards the door. Lisbeth couldn't help but notice that Andy was taller than her in heels, though she had been much shorter without them. She also noticed how controlled her movements were. Like she knew she was drunk and was purposely measuring each movement carefully. Lisbeth almost laughed at the idea of Andy walking like that 6 blocks back in the middle of the night.

When they got to Lisbeth's motorcycle, Andy stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"A motorcycle? Really?"

"You don't like it?" Lisbeth asked, almost amused, though not at all caring if she liked it or not.

"I love it. Just not in a dress."

"Well if you'd rather walk 6 blocks, feel free." Lisbeth climbed up on the motorcycling, revving it up. Andy sighed slightly as she climbed up behind Lisbeth, pathetically attempting to keep the dress down. Andy's hands rested on both sides of Lisbeth's ribcage, which Lisbeth noticed almost as much as her thighs against hers. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she exited the parking lot and headed back to the apartments.

As they walked up the stairs to their floor, they both wondered how the night would go from here. Andy wondered if Lisbeth would invite her in. And if she didn't, would she invite Lisbeth in? Andy wasn't sure what was going on with her and Lisbeth. She just showed so little emotion that Andy didn't know how to go about it. But as they reached the last step, a dark figure sitting next to Andy's door caught both their eyes. The figure stood up and removed his hood when he noticed the two.

"Lucas!" Andy screamed, startling Lisbeth. She ran down the hall and threw herself in his arms as he twirled her around. Lisbeth walked up to her door, unsure of what to do. But she simply unlocked the door and was about to enter when Andy spoke up.

"Hey! This is my brother Lucas, I haven't seen him in months. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" That last part almost seemed like a question, as if almost afraid of hurting Lisbeth's feelings. This made Lisbeth laugh to herself.

"Yea. Goodnight." She said as she walking into her apartment and locked the door behind her. Well, that definitely didn't end the way Lisbeth thought it would.


	7. Chapter 7

I realized this chapter need a bit of...looking over, so here it is again.

* * *

"What are you doing here Lucas? I thought you had a job to work outside the city?" Andy asked her older brother as she closed the door behind them.

"Yea. They gave me some time off." The pause he included in the middle of that sentence gave him away right off the bat.

"You got fired." Andy said, a disappointed tone in her voice. "You can't keep going this Lucas, we're supposed to be laying low. I'm pretty sure moving to a new apartment and getting a new job every other month isn't considered laying low."

"I know Andy. Trust me, I know. It's not like I did this on purpose. And I definitely didn't come here to get lectured by my baby sister."

"Well then what did you come here for?" Andy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, looking at Lucas as he sat on the couch and fiddled with his sleeve.

"I need a place to crash for a few days." He could barely look at her in the eyes. He'd never been one to ask for help, but at this point he didn't have much of a choice. Andy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Of course, you know you're always welcome to stay with me." Lucas sighed with relief, got up from the couch and engulfed his much smaller sister in a hug.

"So what's going on with your hair?" He asked as he grabbed a strand of hair and tugged on it.

"I dyed it brown, you don't like it?"

"It's alright, I guess I'm just use to the crazy colors." Andy laughed at the memories. In the past, she had always dyed her hair odd colors like blue, red, and purple.

"Yea, well that's just a part of laying low." Lucas caught a slight sad tone as she spoke.

"It won't be like this forever you know."

"I know."

"So who was the chick in the hall by the way? New friend?" He asked her, teasing.

"Yea, she's my neighbor."

"Uhu, neighbor." Lucas wiggled his eyebrows at her, only to get punched in the shoulder.

"Yea well we don't all sleep with everything that moves."

"Ouch Andy, low blow." Andy rolled her eyes, though she couldn't keep a smile off her face. She loved her brother, and it was going to be nice to have him around for a bit.

"I'm going to go get my stuff out of my car, I'll be right back." She walked him to the door and watched him head down the hall. Just as he passed Lisbeth's door, the door swung open, startling him. But as he passed it and Lisbeth came out, he kept walking, only to turn back and make some suggestive gestures towards Andy.

"One of your clips must have gotten stuck in the helmet." Lisbeth stated as she handed the small shiny hair clip back to Andy. Andy's hand flew to where the clip had originally been placed, only to find it wasn't there.

"Oh, guess so. Thanks. I'm sorry the night was cut short. I didn't know my brother was going to be here."

"It's fine." Neither really knew what to say at that point, so Lizbeth turned and began to walk away.

"Just so you know, Lucas likes his music loud too, so you'll probably be hearing more of that over the next few days." Andy said with an amusing expression over her face. Lisbeth didn't turn back, but she did stop in her tracks, only to continue walking to her door. Before closing her door, she heard Andy laugh. Lisbeth closed the door and leaned her back against it, dreading the reappearance of the loud fucking music.

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Well I bet you weren't expecting a chapter this long after the short one this morning! But here it is, chapter 8! I hope you love it. Though fair warning, there is some mature content at the end. Hope you like it!

* * *

Lisbeth was pissed beyond belief. Andy's music had been on all night, and Lisbeth had had enough. How were they even sleeping in there? She'd barely been able to get any sleep at all, and she lived down the hall. How had this girl not gotten kicked out of the apartments yet? Out of pure irritation, Lisbeth threw the covers off of her and headed to her computer. Less than 15 minutes later, she could see Andy's computer across her screen. Andy didn't seem to be doing much but the desktop background picture caught her eye right away. It was definitely Andy and her brother, but they did not at all look the same. Andy had bleached blond hair with blue streaks in it. She also had no ear piercings at all, and her skin was several shades paler. That was quite the transformation Andy had gone through, considering the picture looked like it had been taken in the past couple of years. Her brother looked like he'd gone through the same amount of physical changes, which made Lisbeth seriously wonder about it. Sure, maybe they'd both decided they wanted to change their appearance, but it was not likely, considering the drastic difference. Just as Lisbeth's thoughts starting straying, a knock on her door interrupted her. She quickly closed her computer and headed to the door, sporting only a ragged old tee shirt. She turned the doorknob only to come face to face with a brown paper bag. Taking a step back, she realized that surely enough, the paper bag was being held by the source of her annoyance at the moment. Which made her realize that the music had actually stopped.

"Good morning!" Andy exclaimed, a smile gracing her lips.

"What the hell is so good about it?" Lisbeth said as she turned and walked to the kitchen. Andy took that as an excuse to come in and close the door after her.

"Yea, sorry about the music, we forgot to turn it off before going to sleep."

"How do you even manage to sleep with that on?" That question was more rhetorical, but Andy felt the need to answer it anyways.

"Well, I guess we're just use to the noise. Anyways, I brought muffins and milk to make up for it. You look like you could use a muffin. Or six…" Lisbeth's head whips to look at her. This was the first time Andy made a comment on her appearance, and she'd actually implied that she was too thin.

"I have a fast metabolism, it makes it hard to gain weight." Lisbeth states, defensively.

"I was just kidding." Andy smiled at Lisbeth as she dumped out the contents of the bag. Two muffins, one half gallon of milk. Lisbeth pulled out 2 glasses and set them down on the table before taking a seat. This was odd, Lisbeth thoughts. There she was, having breakfast with Andy, who endlessly annoyed her, yet fascinated her as well. Lisbeth didn't really eat the muffin, mostly picked at it, occasionally placing a chocolate chip in her mouth, while Andy practically inhaled hers. Other than the sound of Andy eating, there was silence. When suddenly Andy spoke up.

"Want to come hang out tonight? I'm not really doing anything special, but Lucas won't be back until tomorrow, and I just thought I'd watch a couple of movies." To Lisbeth, a night of watching movies sounded utterly boring, but she felt that it would be a whole different experience with Andy there.

"Sure."

"Okay, well you can come over anytime, I'll be home all day. Oh and you can keep the milk too." Andy spoke as she rose from the chair, heading out. Lisbeth wasn't going to drink the milk, but she didn't speak up about it. As she heard the door slam shut, she through the rest of her muffin and the milk in a trash bag under her sink.

Lisbeth had not done much of anything that day. She had no assignments from work and no reason to go out, so she stayed indoors, spending time on her computer. By the time 6pm rolled around, she wondered what time she should head over to Andy's. Ultimately deciding to go now, she slipped on some black jeans and a loose black wife-beater and headed down the hall to the apartment 214.

Her knock on the door was answered by a loud 'come in!'. Lisbeth opened the door and slowly stepping inside, not knowing exactly where Andy was. But sure enough, a few seconds later, she stepped out of the bathroom with large yellow gloves on.

"Hey, sorry I'm just finishing up cleaning the sink in here." Lisbeth said nothing but just nodded. "Make yourself at home." With that, Lisbeth took a couple of steps forward. The place was much cleaner than she remembered. Perhaps Andy had cleaned it for her? Lisbeth shook that thought from her mind, insisting that that was borderline conceited to think. This apartment was actually different than Lisbeth's, she noticed. It was a passageway between the kitchen and bedroom, and a slightly larger living room. As she looked around, she was brought the bedroom door. She knew it was none of her business, but she wanted to know what this interesting girl's bedroom would look like. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the door. Lisbeth's eyes grew wide as they fell upon Andy's naked back. It wasn't her nudity that shocked Lisbeth, it was the huge blossom tree tattoo that adorned her back. That had not been there before, she was sure of it, and it was definitely not new. The moment Andy realized Lisbeth had come in, she covered up her breasts with her shirt. That, Lisbeth was expecting. What she had not expected was the almost violent reaction.  
"What are you doing? Get the fuck out!" Andy yelled, eyes narrow and cheeks flushed. Lisbeth quickly slammed the door shut. She hadn't even noticed Andy going from the bathroom to the bedroom. She wasn't sure how all this had happened, but she definitely realized that she had just seen something she wasn't meant to see. Lisbeth quickly walked over to the front door. But was she even supposed to leave? Before she could come to a conclusion, Andy came out of the bedroom wearing a large tee shirt. Her jaw was set, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a hard line. Obviously mad.

"I apologize." Lisbeth did realize that that had been her fault, but she was not one to fall over herself for forgiveness. Andy just stared at her. This was the first time Lisbeth really saw her in a negative mood. All Lisbeth knew was there was definitely something Andy was hiding. After a while of not saying anything, Lisbeth spoke up.

"That tattoo, it wasn't there before. I know, I saw you running once. And it isn't new. And you're name isn't even on the lease, and you've changed everything about your looks recently. What the hell is going on?" The moment the words came out, Lisbeth realized she wasn't suppose to know half of those things. But what was done was done. And to be honest, Andy didn't look surprised that Lisbeth knew these things. All she did was walk towards Lisbeth with strong strides, to the point where Lisbeth's back was against the wall with Lisbeth very close to her. Their face only inches apart, Lisbeth couldn't help but notice Andy's lips. She tried to shake the thought away, yelling at herself that this was not the moment, but with Andy's face so flustered, her hair messed up and she chest up against hers, she couldn't help the thoughts from flooding her mind. But Andy's sharp and menacing tone broke her away from it.

"The thing is, it isn't any of your fucking business." Lisbeth felt threatened by Andy's tone, and stood up as tall as her could. She didn't seek out confrontation, but thrown into such a situation, she would not be the submissive one. With a small shove, Lisbeth pushed Andy away from her far enough away so she could slip out the door.

When Lisbeth got back to her apartment, she couldn't help but slam the door with as much force as possible. This girl was infuriating! Every time Lisbeth started to actually like her as a person, she'd just do something to piss her off. And now that they were actually going to hang out, she throws a fucking hissy fit! Though Lisbeth knew in the back of her mind that Andy had been right, it was none of her business. But Lisbeth was stubborn, and continued to blame Andy.

"This is bullshit." She said to herself as headed to the kitchen for water. But before she even got a change to grab a glass, she heard the door open and close. Was Andy seriously just coming in without knocking now?

"Hey! You can't just come in here without knocking! Who the fuck do you think you a-" Before even finished her sentence, Andy's lips crashed down onto Lisbeth's. There was no moment of hesitation, Lisbeth responded immediately, knowing she'd been waiting for this for a while now. Andy's hand flew up Lisbeth's hair, grabbing a handful of short black strands tightly, while Lisbeth's hands grabbed onto Andy's hips, pulling him into hers. Their tongues fought for dominance while they slowly backed up down the hall, heading to the bedroom. The kiss was full of anger and passion, with no trace of gentleness. This was lust in its purest form, and when Lisbeth tore off Andy's tee shirt, that lust only grew. The bed gladly received them both, and they wrestled on top of it for a while. Lisbeth, finally gaining control, laid on top of Andy, one elbow supported her weight, and her other hand snaking around Andy's back to unclasp her bra. The bra dropped to the floor next. Andy pulled her hands out of Lisbeth's hair and tugged on Lisbeth's shirt, quickly removing it, and noticing Lisbeth wasn't even wearing a bra underneath it. This made her smirk and look up at Lisbeth. They both looked at each other, breathing hard. But as quickly as that moment came, it was gone. Lisbeth's mouth latched onto Andy's neck and Andy's nailed roughly pulled across Lisbeth's back. Moans escaped both their mouths. Andy knew this was a terrible idea, but at the moment, she didn't care. She had earned this, screw the consequences. Although she couldn't help but think of how things would end up in the morning. Those thoughts didn't occupy her mind long, because Lisbeth was slowly trailing south. Andy threw her head back and let out a deep moan, indicating just how bad she needed this. It made Lisbeth smile against her skin.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me :] So show me you like my story by telling me what you think of it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here's the next one! I tried to use the constructive criticism I was given, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

The moment Lisbeth opened her eyes, she winced at the light coming from the curtain that had been left open. Covering her face with her hand, events from the previous night flooded her mind. She remembered how Andy's back arched with every touch, and how every touch from Andy shot sparks of electricity throughout Lisbeth's body. The pleasure had been so pure as they both reached orgasms that shook them to the very core, leaving them covered in a thin layer of sweat that Lisbeth could still feel lingering on her skin.

Lisbeth uncovered her face, and when her eyes adjusted to the light, they fell up Andy's naked body. She'd fallen asleep on her stomach, leaving Lisbeth a chance to examine the unfamiliar tattoo on her back. The blossom tree started out with roots, on the right side of her lower back. The roots extended almost all the way down to the bottom of her ass, also wrapping around her right hip. The trunk was thick, growing up the back of her ribcage. Flowers bloomed and radiated bright colors as the branches extended all across the middle and top of her back, almost reaching her shoulders, but not quite. But then Lisbeth noticed the other side. Craning her neck over Andy's sleeping form, she noticed that the branches on the right side of the tree were dead, laying lifeless and colorless, wrapping around the right side of her body. Lisbeth noticed they almost extending to her torso and stomach. The left side of the tree was alive and thriving, but the right was dead. Lisbeth briefly wondered what made Andy get such a tattoo. But overall, the tattoo was beautiful and vibrant. Lisbeth extended her fingers and traced the outline, almost in a trance. Several minutes in, she heard Andy let out a sigh.

"God I love it when people touch my back." Andy said as she turned her head around to face Lisbeth. They both looked at each other, knowing there were many unanswered questions hanging in the air. Then Andy continued.

"This was a mistake." Those had not been the words Lisbeth had wanted to hear. She simply sat up and looked at Andy as she sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her hair. But Lisbeth had put 1 and 2 together, and she was not letting Andy get away with leaving her with no answers.

"You're running from someone." Lisbeth stated, looking for some sort of reaction from Andy that her guess was right. She got the reaction she was look for when Andy whipped her whole body around.

"Lisbeth, stop. This isn't something you want to get in the middle of."

"Seems like I'm already in the middle." Of course, Lisbeth was referring to the fact that they had just slept together. Andy sat there, unsure of what to say.

"Okay." Andy finally said, giving up. "Me and my brother are on the run from some very bad people. We are trying to lay low, so you absolutely cannot tell anyone about this."

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Andy smiled after hearing that sentence.

"Well then you have to tell me a secret of yours, just to be fair." Lisbeth knew Andy was flirting from the way she bit her lip.

"I'm a computer hacker."

"Doesn't count. I already knew that. And by the way, it was not cool to hack onto my computer."

"Sorry." Lisbeth wasn't.

"So? Your secret?"

"I was deemed mentally incompetent for a long time." Andy was taken aback by that. Either she had not been expecting Lisbeth to actually open up, or she didn't expect Lisbeth to be insane. Lisbeth figured the former.

"Ahh I see. You're one of those totally insane people, aren't you?" Andy said this with a smile, clearly not scared off in the least. Lisbeth liked that what she had just told Andy didn't seem to faze her.

"Yes." With this, Andy's smile grew wider, and even turned into a small laugh.

"That's hot." With another chuckle, she leaned into Lisbeth, giving her a hard kiss on the lips. Before Lisbeth could respond to it, Lisbeth had pulled back and slipped on one of Lisbeth's too large tee shirts from the floor, and walked out the bedroom. Lisbeth slipped on a tee shirt as well, and underwear, then joined her in the kitchen.

"Mind if I make ramen?" Andy asked. Lisbeth shook her head and pointed to the cabinet where she kept the food. Andy pulled out 2 packs as well as 2 bowls and started the preparations. Lisbeth pulled out a cigarette from the pack on the table as sat down, admiring the half naked girl cooking in her kitchen.

"You should walk around naked more often." This pulled a laugh out of Andy.

"Keep feeding me delicious ramen and I will." A comfortable silence washed over the kitchen for a while as they both ate their ramen.

"So, what do you have going on today?" Andy asked, hoping it didn't sound like she was prying.

"Work." She had to finish her report on a man whose life was completely and utterly boring. She mentally groaned at the thought of it, but it had to be done. "You?"

"Probably just hanging out with Lucas. Speaking of, he's probably wondering where I am, so I should probably be getting back." Lisbeth just nodded, and Andy headed back to the bedroom. When Andy came back out, she was fully dressed and leaning against the doorframe.

"I'll see you later?" Both were unsure of how the goodbye was suppose to go, so Andy just turned and left after giving Lisbeth a small smile.

"Well, well, well. Look who spent the night out." Lucas was sprawled across Andy's couch, with playfully accusing eyes. "Let me guess, the neighbor chick?"

"Feet off the coach, loser." Andy didn't respond to his question, because either way he already knew the answer to it. Lucas followed her to her bedroom, where he watched her take her shoes and socks off. "Can I ask you something?"

"Just did." Andy looked up at him, amused. But the smile was wiped off her face when she saw his obviously serious frown. "What is it?"

"I was in your bathroom looking for toothpaste. I didn't mean to go through all your stuff really." That last past, Andy knew was a lie, and she knew exactly where this was going. "I didn't see any of your pills. You're still taking them, right?"

"Are you serious Lucas?" Andy's nostrils flared, clearly insulted by his question. "Of course I am, I just keep them in my bedside drawer. Shit, thanks for the trust." Andy shoved her way past him and walked to the kitchen. The problem with these apartments was that you were easily followed into other rooms.

"Look Andy, I know you don't like me asking, but I'm only looking out for you. I know how you get when you don't take them and-" He was suddenly cut off by Andy, whose face was about as red as a fire truck.

"Yes Lucas! We both know how I get when I don't take them. But look around! Does it look like I haven't been taken them? All my windows are intact, walls still uncracked, hell I even cleaned the kitchen recently. So do me a favor, and actually think before you go around throwing it in my face."

"I'm not throwing it in your face, and you know it. I'm just concerned."

"You're the homeless one right now, so do me a favor and don't fucking interfere with my business." Lucas sighed, knowing his sister needed some time to calm down.

"Ok, I got some stuff to take care of. I'll just, see you later I guess." And with that he walked out and left the apartment, not wanting to deal with Andy's tempter right now.

Andy was still fuming as she heard the door slam shut. She headed to the bathroom and gripped both sides of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Her jaw muscled twitched from how strongly she was keeping her mouth shut. Everything about her face at the moment screamed rage. Before she could stop it, she was thrown back into a too familiar flashback.

_Shards of glass littered the floor as Andy threw yet another lamp at the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. Her feet bled from walking on the shards, but she didn't notice them. She didn't notice anything other than the burning anger she felt at that moment. Her fist came into violent contact with the cheap plaster wall, leaving a gaping hole in it, and her fist cut up. That was when her older brother Lucas came in, eyes wide. Forever the image of his baby sister, standing in the middle of a trashed room with eyes blind with rage, would haunt his memory. There had been episodes before of course, but Lucas had always been there to restrain her until it passed. This was the result when he wasn't around. Lucas took a step towards Andy, slowly, as to not provoke her. Noticing his advancement, Andy just started screaming. Not in any distress or uttering any kind of works, just screeching. Lucas quickly made his way over to her, ignoring the glass slicing at his shoes, and wrapped on arm around her, making sure he was covering her mouth with this hand. She struggled as if her life depended on it, clawing at his arms and eyes and any patch of skin she could get her hands on. Lucas then noticed the cuts on her forearms, deep and fresh, and obviously self inflicted._

Andy snapped back to reality, shaking her head, as if that would make the memory fade away. But she knew it never would. And with that thought, Andy's fist crushed the mirror before her. Her hands gripped the sink even tighter, blood running down the side. Her knuckles quickly turned white, and a layer of sweat broke out across her forehead. That day had been the worst she'd ever had. Shortly after, her brother managed to provide her for pills that he said would make the anger stop. It didn't, but it did make it more manageable. For a while anyways, but she knew the anger would never go away. With that, she headed to the bedroom and took out a little yellow bottle of pills. Shaking out 2, she swallowed them with watering eyes shut tight and leaned back onto the bed.

* * *

**There's that, hope you liked it, now don't forget to REVIEW please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, school kept me busy! This isn't much action, but it's a lot of background information. After this the story is actually going to pick up speed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, Andy found herself on the couch, sketching absentmindedly. It was about 11:30pm when she heard three strong knocks on her door. Sighing, she placed her sketchbook and pencil on her coffee table and went to open the door, already having a good guess of who it would be. Sure enough, the pale, black haired source of her aggravation at the moment stood in front of her.

"I want you to tell me what's going on." Lisbeth demanded. Andy sighed again and rested her forehead against the doorframe. She had considered the pros and cons of telling Lisbeth the truth all day, but had come up with no conclusion.

"Come on in." Andy replied, heading back to the couch. When she sat down, her eyes fell on Lisbeth, standing in the middle of the living room staring at her expectantly.

"You want a coke or anything?" She asked, but practically cut off by Lisbeth's curt 'no'. "Alright, this is strictly business then."

"I just want to know what's going on." Lisbeth stated, obviously irritated.

"Why does it matter so much? If you're worried about your safety, then just tell me, and we'll stay away from each other. Hell, I'll move out if it worries you that much."

"I want to help." At that, Andy laughed. At first a small chuckle, which quickly turned to full fledge laughing. She looked at Lisbeth like she would if she was telling a small child that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"Lisbeth, listen to me carefully. I know all about these people. There is no help you can give me. There is no help anyone can give me. The only way this will ever end, is if every last person in the group that's looking for me suddenly dropped dead. And since that's not going to happen, running is the next best thing. I never stay in one place for more than 3 or 4 months, I change my looks and name regularly, get all sorts of different jobs, anything that'll throw them off. But it is not going to stop, and there is nothing anyone can do about that."

"You're wrong, there's always something." Lisbeth had always been good at getting out of shitty situations. She'd gotten out of having a rapist social worker, she was sure she could help Andy with whatever was going on with her.

"You're right. That 'something' is me and my brother getting killed. Those are my options." Andy wanted so badly to believe Lisbeth could help her, but she knew there was no hope. This had been her life for years, if there had been another way out, she would have figured it out by now.

"Just fucking explain it to me!" Lisbeth's fists clenched closed at her sides. She wanted to know what was going on. Not just for her own safety, but for Andy's too. She didn't care what kind of relationship they had at the moment, but Andy was one of the only people she could actually stand in this town. If she needed help, Lisbeth would provide what she could.

"Fine! It's a long story though, so you just sit your pretty ass down while I make myself ramen." 'Great' Lisbeth thought, 'now we're both irritated'. Lisbeth sat down on the couch and watched Andy maneuver around the kitchen. As she popped the bowl into the microwave, she turned to lean against the counter and made eye contact with Lisbeth. Neither turned their gaze away until the microwave beeped.

"Alright," Andy started, taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"First thing first, my mom left my dad, Lucas, and me when I was about 7. She left cause she found out my dad was part of an organized crime ring called The Dogs. However, my dad didn't quit like she figured he would after her leaving. Instead, he just threw himself into his work even more.

"When Lucas and I figured out what he did for a living, we weren't as put out by it as she had been. In fact, he'd taught us a lot of useful tricks that he used as work. By age 10, I was almost a black belt in martial arts and I could do anything from picking locks to making homemade bombs. Lucas was never really into it. But me, I was always wanting to learn new things. Now by then, I knew he participated in bank robberies, drug trades, that kind of stuff.

"I was 14 when I found out it went a bit deeper than that. He was also involved in assassinations. It bothered me a lot less than it should have. Anyways, time went by. I was 16 when he decided to quit. We went to the main house and he left me in the lobby so he could go talk to whoever about getting out of the business. I got bored and started wondering. I'd been there several times before, and it had never seemed like a dangerous place to be. The men there were nice to me, and it was a surprisingly calm environment. So I didn't think anything of it when I started opening doors and wandered through them.

"Soon enough, I was lost. So I started panicking. I threw this one door open, hoping to recognize my way back. Instead, my eyes just fell on 2 men shaking hands. I distinctively remember the way they stared at me, like I had just seen something I shouldn't have. Next thing I know, my dad is grabbing my upper arm with all the force he has and runs full speed out of the house. He throws me in the car and peels out. The next first days are a blur. We packed up, ran. We ran for days and days.

"At the time, I didn't understand what I had done wrong. But over the next couple of months, the fact that I had seen someone I was not supposed to see dawned on me. It was my fault. They were after us because I had seen the boss of the whole operation. A man whose face has only been seen by the top 6 men of the operation. Not even my dad, who had worked there for almost 20 years, had even come close to meeting this man. And having someone see him, someone who not only was not in the business, but was as young as I was, was a huge liability.

"Four months of running later, my dad decides he need to find our mother and let her that they may be coming after her too. He finds her just as The Dogs find him. They kill both my parents and make it look like a car accident. My dad had been teaching me and Lucas all he knew about running and not leaving any traces behind since the day we started running. So when we realized they weren't coming back, Lucas took over. And we've been running ever since then."

Andy finally concluded and looked at Lisbeth. Lisbeth didn't say anything, still in the process of absorbing the information. This was slightly more serious than she had originally anticipated.

"Okay." Lisbeth finally said. The word didn't mean much by itself, but to Andy, it was acceptance of her situation. Lisbeth might as well have just told her 'it's ok, I'm not leaving, you're not alone this time around', and Andy appreciated it

"I'll take that coke now." Lisbeth said several minutes of quiet later. Andy smiled and shook her head, as well as rolled her eyes on her way to the fridge.

* * *

**Well that's that! Please do review! More reviews means less time between updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's number 11! I'd like at least 3 more reviews before I put out the next chapter! Enjoy :]**

* * *

Both women were laid on their backs on the squeaky mattress, breathing hard. Andy had a ghost of a smile on as she turned towards Lisbeth.

"I think the sex is getting better every time." She said. Lisbeth smiled and laughed a small quiet laugh, her way of agreeing full heartedly. Andy couldn't help but admire Lisbeth. She noticed Lisbeth's red cheeks, and the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath. Andy's hand reached out and fiddled with the little strands of black hair that stuck out in ever y direction on top of Lisbeth's head.

"So, what now?" Lisbeth asked, setting the mood a little more serious. Andy sighed, her eyes softening as they made eye contact. Lisbeth could see this situation was killing her inside, slowly draining her hope and drive.

"Same thing as always I suppose. I don't know, I've never really been down this road before." She was clearly meaning her relation with Lisbeth. But she didn't want to think about that at the moment. She didn't want to ruin that blissful just fucked moment. Andy smirked wickedly and slowly crawled on top of Lisbeth.

"I think that's a conversation for another time. Right now, I don't really feel like talking." Their eyes met, both full of lust as Andy leaned in and press her lips to Lisbeth's soft ones. It was amazing how someone so rough around the edges could have such amazing feeling lips. Andy breathed harder as Lisbeth opened her mouth and invited her in. Lisbeth's hands traveled up to Andy's hair and grabbed hold, earning a deep moan, keeping the girl tightly in place as the kiss intensified. Using her body, Andy managed to spread Lisbeth's legs enough to slip her hand down there, resulting in Lisbeth's hand tightening in her hair. A giggle erupts from Andy as Lisbeth flipped them both over.

After Lisbeth left Andy's place for work related reasons, Andy was left home alone to her thoughts, which in her case was never a good idea. She grabbed her prepaid cell phone and dialed her brother's number. Six rings later, she hung up on Lucas' voicemail. She hadn't heard from him since yesterday morning, and since he was supposed to be staying at her place, she was getting worried. Their fight hadn't been big enough for him to leave without telling her first. Andy ended up deciding to go for a run, so she slipped on shorts and a sports bra, and headed out.

That night, with Lisbeth still not home, Andy decided to go to a bar. She realized how sad it was for a girl her age to go to a bar alone, but she needed a drink real bad. So at about 11:30pm, she found herself in jeans and a black shirt, showing just enough cleavage to get her first drink for free, sitting on a tall wooden stool watching a football game on the TV screen.

"Hey there." Andy turned to look at the man that had just sat down on her left.

"Hi." She replied, her face emotionless, and turned back to the television.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this alone?" 'How original' she thought. Taking a sip of the whiskey in her glass, she replied.

"Just trying to enjoy my drink." The man smirked repulsively at her.

"Oh, I got a drink you'd enjoy." Her snapped her head towards the pig, her eyebrows scrunched in disgusted disbelief.

"Seriously? Do I look like the kind of prostitute that might think that comment was clever?" Her eyes rolled dramatically, she slammed a bill on the bar and picked her purse up, knowing the man was not going to leave her alone. She made an irritated sound as her left the bar. However, as she started walking down the sidewalk, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She was being followed. So, she crossed the road and quickened her footsteps. She highly suspected it would be the man from the bar, probably trying to get in her pants in a drunken stupor. Hardly a threat. Or so she thought. Next thing she knew, the man grabbed her neck from the back and slammed in into the brick wall of the side alley, knocking the breath out of her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**


End file.
